


A Prayer for My Daughter

by Miszelle



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Mentions Other Rogue One Characters
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 03:57:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12050799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miszelle/pseuds/Miszelle
Summary: 라이라, 쏘우, 그리고 게일런으로부터,진에게.





	A Prayer for My Daughter

**Author's Note:**

> 작업하던 걸 거하게 날리는 바람에 좀 패닉하다가...  
> 영화를 중심으로 해서 해당 부분으로만 어떻게 요점(?)만 전달해보자, 하면서 핵심부분(?)만 작업해봤습니다.  
> 결과적으로는 원래 생각하던 거랑은 좀 다른게 나와버렸는데...이대로도 괜찮달까, 어떻게 보면 더 나은 것 같기도 한데...자기위로일 뿐일까요?  
> 지금이 아니면 한동안 작업도, 업로드도 어려울 것 같아서 퇴고 없이 올려봅니다.
> 
> 이런 글이지만 나쁘지 않았으면 좋겠습니다.  
> 주시는 박수와 덧글은 늘 감사히 여기고 있습니다. 
> 
> 읽어주셔서 감사합니다. 부디 즐거운 시간 되시길!

* * *

 

 

푹푹 발이 빠지는 흙은 마치 발을 잡아당기는 것만 같았다. 그렇지만 점차 빨라지는 걸음을 멈출 수는 없었다. 돌아서면 보일 풍경이 무서웠기 때문에 비틀거리면서도 나아가야했다. 연습한대로 은신처를 향해 달려가고 있을 아이의 뒷모습을 보는 것도, 엄마의 뒤를 쫓아오는 아이의 얼굴을 보는 것도 두려웠다. 서두르는 만큼 느려지는 시간의 흐름 속에서 주마등처럼 스치는 기억들이 있었다. 

 

발트에서 태어났을 때 아이는 너무나도 작았다. 코루산트에서의 어느 밤, 크레닉의 노골적인 요구로 그를 초대하여 이뤄졌던 저녁식사 전에 억지로 일찍 잠자리에 들게 했더니, 이른 시간에 선잠에서 깨어 엄마와 아빠를 찾던 아이는 여전히 작았다. 그런 아이를 향해 다가가는 남편의 뒷모습에 하나 가득 가슴을 뭉클하게 하던 애정이 피어 올랐었다. 그러나 그 때, 그 순간을 너무나 쉽게 부수던 표정과 목소리는 떠올리는 것만으로도 가슴이 차가워졌다. 아이가 안 보인다 싶었더니, 자고 있었던 건가? 그후로 몇 년이 지났는데도 여전히 변함이 없었다. 그와 남편이 뭐라고 대화를 하는 것이 멀리 보이긴 했지만, 긴장감으로 터질 것만 같은 귀는 거리가 아니었어도 어차피 어떤 소리도 잡아내지 못했을 것이다. 그렇지만 도도할 정도로 당당하기만 한 그의 자세는 여자가 품고 있던 일말의 후회를 날려 버렸다. 

 

— 용서하렴, 진. 

 

의미를 남기기는 커녕 아이를 위해 시간을 버는 역할조차 제대로 하지 못할 가능성이 높다는 걸 무의식적으로 알고 있었다. 그렇지만 다만 이 순간, 더 이상은 도망치는 일 없이 자신의 신념을 외치기 위해서라도 나아가야 했다. 

 

— 그리고 기억하렴. 

 

여자는 명백한 진리를 믿었다. 소수의 이기가 다수를 억압하는 현재는 오래 이어지지 않을 것이며, 변함 없을 진실을 찾는 사람들이 모여 자유로운 미래를 다시 열 수 있을 거란 걸 믿었다. 포스를 믿으렴, 아직 어린 아이는 제대로 이해하지 못했겠지만 그 말에는 여자가 차마 다 전하지 못했던 여자 자신의 굳건한 신념이 담겨 있었다. 자기 혼자서는 너무나 나약하여 저 자에게 다가 가기는 커녕 어떤 영향도 줄 수 없겠지만, 다만 자신의 존재로 증명할 생각이었다. 비록 자신에게 무엇보다 소중한 두 사람에게 지울 수 없는 상처를 남기는 일이 된다 하더라도 — 

 

“그는 못 데려가.” 

 

애정과 분노는 서로를 자극하여, 무엇이 먼저이고 무엇이 나중인지 모를 정도로 휘몰아쳤다. 그 힘이 여자를 계속 앞으로 나아가게했고, 품에 숨겨두었던 블래스터의 차가운 무게를 손으로 받쳐 들 수 있게 했으며, 다시 한 번 생각해보라 권유하는 교활한 말과, 염려로 가득해 만류하는 눈빛 앞에도 순간 망설였을지언정, 결국 눈 앞에 선 그 자를 향해 외칠 수 있게 했다. 

 

“당신들은 결코 이길 수 없어.” 

 

해치워, 라는 말에 다가올 고통을 예감하며 여자는 블래스터의 방아쇠를 당겼다. 충격과 함께 총이 흔들렸지만, 블래스터가 명중했는지 확인하기는 커녕, 몸은 이미 지탱할 수 없어 무너지고 말았다. 젖은 향긋한 풀내음이 얼굴을 덮었다. 멀리서 자신의 이름을 부르는 남편의 목소리가, 자신의 몸을 안아드는 팔이 있는 것도 같았지만, 빠르게 찾아든 어둠에 모든 감각은 쉽게 먹혀들어갔다. 다만 마지막의 마지막에, 여자는 아이에게 걸어준 카이버 수정 목걸이를 기억했다. 경도, 투명도, 광택 — 그 자체로는 다른 광물에 비할 수 없었지만, 사용자의 의지를 구현할 수 있는 매개가 되어준다는 점에서 카이버 수정은 무한한 가능성을 담고 있는 광물이었다. 진이 그러했다, 수많은 가능성을 품은 나의 작은 우주 — 

 

여자의 얼굴 위로 한 줄기 눈물이 희미한 미소를 스쳐 흘러내렸다. 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

동굴 입구에 가까이 다가갈수록 사방이 흔들리는 진동은 점점 커지고, 머리 위에서 떨어지는 흙먼지는 은거지의 입구에 가까워질수록 더욱 위협적이 되어갔다.이제는 보조기구가 없이는 숨쉬기조차 힘든 남자의 걸음은 느릴 수 밖에 없었다. 한 때 오데론의 창이라 불렸으며, 이제는 제국과 저항군 양쪽에서 전쟁광이라 불리는 남자에게도 시간의 흐름은 어김 없이 그 흔적을 남겼다. 인정하고 싶지 않았으나 때때로 피로감이 몰려오곤 했다. 얼마 남지 않은 신체부분의 감각기관을 통해 느끼는 제다의 더위와 추위는 몸보다도 마음을 지치게 했다. 제다에 도착한 이후로 얼마간은 전면에서 진두지휘를 할 수 있었으나, 날이 갈수록 은거지를 벗어나는 것조차 힘들어졌기에 최근에는 은거지로 삼은 동굴의 복도를 오가는 정도가 전부였다. 아무리 관리를 해도 몸의 대부분을 차지한 기계의 부품들은 건조한 공기 속 모래입자들에 의해 쉽게 닳았으며, 제때 정비를 하기 어려워질수록 쉽게 녹이 슬었다. 제다의 밤은 추웠으며, 사막의 모래바람은 거칠었다. 

 

그리고 이제, 제다는 사라지려 하고 있었다. 

 

입구 너머 동굴 밖이 눈에 들어오기 시작하고, 엄청난 공기의 압력과 함께, 멀리 점처럼 보이는 몇 명이 달려가 U-윙에 아슬아슬하게 올라타는 모습이 보였다. 정확히 누가 누군지 얼굴은 보이지 않았다. 그저 차림새로 추측할 뿐이었다. 베이즈 말버스, 치루트 임웨, 그리고 제국 비행사, 아마도 저항군 소속일 누군가, 그리고 — 진. 

 

지난 수년간 잊으려고 했던 이름은 혀에 낯설었다. 잊으려고 노력했던 만큼 더욱 생생하게 떠올랐기 때문이었을지도 모른다. 라무의 은신처에 몸을 웅크리고 눈물에 잔뜩 젖어 부은 얼굴로 자신을 올려다보던 아이를 기억했다. 자신의 밑에서 훈련을 받으며 타고난 영리함과 독특한 경험으로 점차 빛나던 아이를 기억했다. 어느 새 자신은 아이의 모든 표정과 행동을 기억하고 있었다. 아이의 안전을 위해서였지만 어쩔 수 없이 아이를 버리게 되었을 때, 겉으로는 아무렇지 않은 척 했지만, 어쩌면 자신이 무너지기 시작했다면 그 때부터였을지도 모른다. 그렇기 때문에 예전 베이즈의 요청에 제다의 고아들을 그들의 보호자들과 함께 제다에서 무사히 내보내기 위한 셔틀 탈취계획에 동의했고, 종래엔 셔틀을 스타디스트로이어를 격추시키는데 사용하려는 계획을 실행시키려 했으나 자신들의 부하들에게 곧바로 그렇게 하라는 명령을 내리지 못하고 잠시 망설이기도 했고, 결국엔 취소 명령을 내리고 말았었다. 이후, 다른 경로를 통해 마침내 스타 디스트로이어 하나를 추락시키는데 성공하기는 했으나, 하나의 결과가 진실을 감추거나 그 영향력을 약화시킬 수는 없었다. 진은 자신의 약점이었다. 그 사실에는 변함이 없었다. 그러나.

 

입구에 서서 남자는 엄청난 모래폭풍을 스쳐 날아가는 U윙의 모습을 지켜보았다. 제다인들에게 카데라 지하묘지라고 불리는 이곳이 자신의 무덤이 되는 건 아쉽거나 두렵지 않았다. 과정과 방법의 차이가 있을 뿐 결과는 하나일 뿐이었다. 오래 전에 모든 것을 각오했고, 많은 것을 잃으면서, 종종 온 몸이, 그리고 때때로 마음이 비명을 지르는 것처럼 느껴지는 때마다, 자신이 지고 있는 슬픔과 분노의 무게에 비할 것은 아무 것도 없다 스스로에게 되뇌었다. 오랜 시간 지휘자의 입장에 서 있던 그의 말에는 자신이 아는 것 이상의 힘이 있었고, 자기 자신에 대한 그의 믿음은 아집에 가까울 정도로 굳건했으므로 자기 자신을 설득시키는 것은 어렵지 않았다. 이 모든 것은 아무렇지도 않았다. 유일하게 마음에 걸렸던 단 하나조차, 이제는 괜찮을 것임을 알았다. 

 

— 난 더 이상 도망치지 않겠다. 하지만 넌 살아야 해! 

 

진은 자신의 약점이었다. 유일하다고 해도 좋을 약점이었다. 그 사실에는 변함이 없었다, 그러나 동시에 그의 인생에 찾아온 축복이자, 희망이었다. 좁은 입구를 통해 밀어 닥치는 엄청난 공기의 파동에 지팡이를 땅에 짚은 팔은 비명을 질렀지만, 남자는 오만하리만치 당당하게 서서 밀려오는 흙사태를 지켜보며 자신의 가슴에 달려 있던 호흡기 마스크를 떼내어 그대로 던져버렸다. 그리고 담담한 얼굴로 자신에게 밀려오는 흙사태를 그대로 받아내었다. 

 

“진, 내 딸아.” 

 

마지막의 마지막에, 남자가 조용히 부른 이름은 죽음의 별이 일으킨 모래폭풍 소리에 쉽게 묻혀버렸다. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

처음에는 환청일 거라 생각했다. 

 

“아빠!!” 

 

눈 앞에 있는 것은 비에 잔뜩 젖은 누군가. 항상 젊은 여성이라 부르기엔 차라리 소녀에 가까울 정도로 어리게만 느껴지는 얼굴. 망설이는 동작, 그렇지만 자신을 향하는 시선은 — 그렇지만 눈에 들어오는 형체를 제대로 파악하기도 전에 커다란 폭발음과 함께 몸이 허공을 날았다. 온 몸이 바닥에 부딪치면서, 모든 신경을 압박하는 고통이 몸을 짓눌러 숨이 쉬어지지 않았다. 몸에 힘이 들어가지 않았고, 움직일 수가 없었다. 주위를 둘러싸는 열기와 소음 속에서 남자는 논리적으로 판단했다. 모든 건 자신의 그리움이 만들어낸 환상이었다, 스트레스 가득한 상황에서 자신의 무의식이 만들어낸 현실의 그림자일 뿐 —

 

그러나 남자의 얼굴을 감싸 안는 손의 온기까지 환상일 수는 없었다. 자신을 어떻게든 일으켜 세우려는 간절함이 거짓일리는 없었다. 

 

““아빠, 저예요 — 진이예요.” 

 

자신의 몸이 아닌 것만 같이 무겁기만 한 고개를 애써 움직여서, 눈 앞을 채우는 얼굴을 조금이라도 자세하게 보려고 노력했다. 

 

“진?” 

 

얼굴의 근육이 제대로 움직이는지도 알 수 없었다. 제대로 소리가 되어 나왔는지도 알 수 없을 이름이었지만, 내려다보는 사람은 고개를 끄덕였다. 애써 입가에 머물게 하는 미소와, 눈물이 가득한 눈에 떠오르는 그리움 — 알 수 있었다. 가슴을 가득 채우는 애정에 말이 걸려 제대로 나오지 않았다. 

 

“스타더스트.” 

 

나의 진, 어리기만 하던 네가 언제 이렇게 컸을까. 남자는 울음에 가까운 신음을 토해냈다. 사랑한다, 미안하다, 정말 보고 싶었다 — 그렇지만 무엇부터 말해야할지 쉽게 판단이 되지 않았다.  

 

“아빠, 아빠 메세지를 봤어요. 홀로그램이요.” 

 

그래, 그런게 있었지 — 아이의 말에 이성이 돌아왔다. 놀람과 반가움에 밀려나갔던 고통이 다시 돌아오려는 것을 애써 잊으려 노력하며 남자가 건낸 말은 마치 혼잣말처럼 낮게 흘러나올 따름이었다. 

 

“그 무기는 파괴되어야 해.” 

“알아요. 그럴 거예요.”

 

아이의 단호한 대답에 자신도 모르게 미소를 지으려 했지만, 고개를 가누는 것 조차 힘들었다. 덜덜 떨리려는 몸을 어떻게든 진정시켜야 한다 생각하며, 남자는 왼팔에 힘을 주어 천천히 들어올렸다.  잘 움직이지 않는 손으로 젖어 얼굴에 달라 붙은 아이의 머리칼을 넘기면서, 아이의 얼굴을 올려다보았다. 

 

“진, 어디 보자.” 

 

헤어진지 너무 오랜 시간이 흘렀지만, 아이의 눈빛은 자신이 기억하는 대로였다. 마지막으로 봤을 때의 모습은 완전히 사라진 것 같으면서도, 자신을 바라보는 눈빛에는 어떤 시간의 공백도 허락하지 않는 무한한 애정과 신뢰가 담겨 있었다.  

 

“네게 할 말이 참 많단다……” 

 

궁금한 것들이 많았다. 홀로그램을 봤다는 건 보디를 만났다는 이야기인지 궁금했다. 메세지는 저항군에는 무사히 전달이 되었을까. 아직 아니라면 전달될 수 있는 것알까. 쏘우는 잘 있는 것일까. 자신과 라이라, 그리고 진의 은인인 그에게도 제법 못할 짓을 했다. 그리고 그 이상으로 하고 싶은 말들이 많았다. 라무의 농장을 태우는 열기를 뒤로 하던 그 때부터 차곡차곡 쌓아온 그리움은 이렇게나 넘쳐나는데, 그리하여 아이를 다시 만나면 하고 싶은 말들은 너무나 많았음에도. 나누고 싶은 기억도, 앞으로 쌓아가고 싶은 추억도 넘쳐 흐를 것만 같은데도 — 진, 나의 스타더스트, 남자의 외침이 목 안쪽에서 끓었다. 나의 마지막 당부를 기억하기를. 내가 했던 모든 것이 너를 위한 것이었단다. 그리고 제발 이해해주렴. 

 

— 네가 나의 기적이었단다. 

 

남자의 팔에서 힘이 빠지면서 점차 시야가 어두워졌다. 죽음의 목전에 남자는 자신을 저주하고 싶었다. 데스스타의 완성에 일조하는 것으로, 실은 자신은 전 우주의 죄인이라고 할 수도 있었다. 그래서 더 이상은 손에 힘이 들어가지 않으며, 혀가 굳어가는 것이 느껴지는 지금, 자신은 결국 벌을 받는 것일지도 몰랐다. 그러나 아득하게 자신을 부르는 아이의 간절한 목소리가 있었다. 

 

“아빠!” 

 

단 한 마디의 말에, 그 말에 담긴 감정들에 천국과 지옥이 교차했다. 눈을 감으며 남자가 지은 미소는 곧 사그라들었지만, 아득한 추락의 끝에 찾아온 어둠 속에서 남자는 진심으로 평안했다.

 

 


End file.
